GoldenWings Pack
Welcome to GoldenWings Clan! This clan is to be taken seriously among Animal Jam. My name is Goldenwinterwolf. You can call me Leader Gold Wing. Applications to join are at the bottom. Please read all information before sending an application. '' = '''Basic Info: Leader: Me (Goldenwinterwolf), Leader Gold Wing. Founder: Me, Goldenwinterwolf Founding Date: Saturday, June 3rd, 2017 Recruiting Status: Taking in all ranks Members: 0 for now Tag Color and Badge: Golden tag with wing icon(not optional) Role Playing Info Location: Jamaa, Brazil Territory: Temple of Zios, Sarepia Forest, and partly Kimbara Outback(Kimbara is owned mostly by ShortMoon Clan, our ally Species: Felis catus Beliefs/God: BlueStar Season: Newleaf Prey: Mice, rodents, squirrels, rabbits, reptiles, amphibians, birds, insects, and sometimes small fish. Naming: Only clan names aloud. Conflict With: None Allies With: ShortMoon Clan Ranks: Leader: The highest rank in the clan. I am in charge of every cat and makes the clan decisions. My word is law. All decisions I make are final. Deputy: A warrior who is second in command. He/She takes the leaders place if they are not present. They carry on the duties of the leader, if the leader gives them permission to take their place while they are out. Medicine: Cat: Very experienced clan cats that treat diseases and injuries. They could save your life one day so they are to be treated with respect. Warriors: Adult clan cats that feed and protect the clan. They carry on special duties that takes skill and effort. Queens: A she-cat who is expecting or having kits. They are overly protective when it comes to their kits. Queens should be helped when needed. Any marks on a queen could result in exile or death. Elders: Cats that are "retired", to old to carry on their old duties as a warrior, Deputy, Leader, Medicine Cat..etc. They are to be treated with high respect. Medicine Cat Apprentice: They are clan cats that have reached over the age of 6 moons and mentored by the Medicine Cat. They are in line to be the next Medicine Cat once their former mentor dies or retires. Apprentices: These cats are above the age of 6 moons and they are in line to become warriors. They are mentored by present warriors and highly trained. Once ready they will receive their warrior name to become a warrior. Kits: A young cat under the age of 6 moons. They live in the nursery until they become an apprentice once they turn 6 moons. They shall be highly protected, and harming a kit could result in exile or death. Requirements: # You have to be willing to stay in this clan. # Be serious about it. # Have the right outfit for your rank. # Have the right avatar. Rules: 1, The Leader's word is law .1 Under no circumstances should you go against your Leader's words, nor should you argue with them. If such dishonorable behavior reoccurs after at least three warnings, severe punishment will follow. 2. Double clanning is forbidden .2 Double-grouping will not be tolerated. Even if you are using a different character, it is still considered double-grouping. On discovery of such pathetic actions, you will be banished immediately. You may participate domestic role play genres such as dragon groups, demon groups, etc. 3. Power playing is NOT aloud .3 Power playing is instantly killing. If I see anyone power playing, you will be exiled. 4. Departing GoldenWing Clan .4 You will not be allowed back into GoldenWing once you have left twice. People who have been exiled will not be welcome back what-so-ever. This rule can be loosened for the amount of time it has been since the last you've left GoldenWing, but can be tightened if you abused your chance for joining (such as joining then leaving a day later). 5. Rules concerning kits .5 Kits under three moons are not allowed to leave the Nursery. With or without surveillance. Also, Kits under three moons cannot eat fresh prey. They must continue to drink their Mother's milk. After the age of three moons, we try to break the Kits' of their habit of suckling. Kits are not permitted to leave camp, no matter the circumstance. All Kits must be treated like Kits, no matter their age. Teaching of herbs and the ways of a Medicine Cat, hunting/fishing, etc., is not tolerated. That teaching should be taught when they're an Apprentice, not a Kit. The cat teaching will be chastised or mildly punished for mistreating a Kit. 6. Be serious .6 ''' Unless the Leader is messing around, you are expected to be serious. It gets quite annoying having to constantly remind people to be serious. If you have to always reminded to be serious, you will just be removed from the Clan to make space for someone that will actually role play. '''7. Avoid drama .7 Obviously, drama is what makes up a lot of Warrior Cat role play. But, if GoldenWing is having conflict with someone or something else major, we could really do without your badger or fox attack. If you are constantly creating drama, you will be given a warning to tone it down. If this behavior consists after the warning, you will be asked to leave to Clan or demoted from your high rank. 8. BE ACTIVE .8 If you come to the Clan once and never again, you will be exiled. It is very simple. If you are absent without notice for seven days, (it does not matter if you are online or not, it is about actually coming to the Clan and role playing for at least an hour) you will be removed from the page. Members of the TH have fourteen days without notice until demotion, and seven days after that until exile. Those that are exiled for inactivity are more than welcome to join back if they are going to be active. 9. Names .9 The names Bear, Grizzly, Silverpelt, Moon, Spirit, and Soul are forbidden (for obvious reasons). Star for a prefix is also forbidden. (Because it's kind of weird to be named "Starstar.") The prefixes Duck/Duckling have been banned in GoldenWing for the sake of it being misspelled as the F-word, and could continue to be misspelled which leads to more members being suspended or even possibly banned. I, the leader, will choose the suffix of a newly appointed Warrior, he/she will take suggestions and such but the decision is ultimately up to me. Keep names realistic. You will be notified if your name doesn't really make sense (realistic as in things Warrior Cats actually know about). Everyone must have a unique prefix. No rogue/loner names, only Clan names are accepted. 10. No complaining about being bored .10 Seriously. We do not need to hear, nor do we really care, about how bored you are. If you are constantly complaining, you will just be asked to leave. GoldenWing's camp will be much better off without your whining. 11. No battle without permission .11 If the TH are trying to sort out an issue with an intruder, enemy, etc., you are not to attack unless told to. Usually, you would just make the situation worse. Once the TH have weighed out the situation, they will give their orders; whether it be escort them out of sight, take them back to camp, attack, or kill on the spot (with death berries; not with claws). On a similar note, there will be no spying without the Leaders permission. You will just cause chaos and confusion otherwise (not that GoldenWing spies in the first place). 12. Trespassers .12 Discuss it with the trespassers first and see their reasoning. After giving them three chances, then you have permission to attack, chase them off, or to escort them back to camp to the Prisoner's Den. 13. Chosen path .13 Mostly, the leader rules this decision. This is basically, what you will become after training: Warrior(most likely), Medicine Cat Apprentice, Medicine Cat. 14. Do NOT associate with any blacklist cats .14 This rule only applies during role play, GoldenWings wouldn't care if you're friends OOC with a blacklist cat. Do not patronize, be in contact, socialize, or interact with any blacklist cats; on or off GoldenWings territory. Blacklist cats would be attacked/killed or chased off if on GoldenWings territory, but no other interaction is allowed otherwise. Avatars and Colors: Please Note- All pets need to be removed while role playing. Avatars: ''' '''Head: Fox hats for all Neck: None Back: Warriors- Bows or pirate swords Worn for the rest Legs: ''' Warriors- Any glove Rest- None '''Tail: '''None '''Models: Leader and Deputy- Arctic Fox Everyone Else- Wolf Kits- Bunnies Colors Pelt Colors- Eyes Colors- Glossary Queen- A female cat Tom- A male cat Driedleaf- Summer (very hot and dry) Leaffall- Autumn (moderately hot) Leafbare- Winter (not very cold) Newleaf- Spring (moderately hot) Rat- (INSULT) Halfbrain- (INSULT) Upwalker- Human MCA - medicine cat apprentice IC- In character OOC- Out of character AFK- away from keyboard TH- Top Hierarchy(Leader, Deputy, and Medicine Cats) Applications Joining Form-----------------------------Example: Clan Name:------------------------------------Greyleaf Desired rank:----------------------------------Warrior Username:-------------------------------------xxjay Gender:-----------------------------------------Male Role play example: ---------------------------Dips head in respect- (Very good when approaching the Leader or anyone in higher rank) Why you want to join:-------------------------"I really love to role play, and I take things seriously!" (You can reach me at '''''Goldenwinterwolfaj@gmail.com)Category:Browse